Killer Instinct Origins
by Robotophe
Summary: Fanfic dont chaque chapitre présente l'histoire d'un personnage, ses raisons de se rendre au tournoi Killer Instinct. Peut donc également servir à initier un néophyte à l'univers du jeu.


_Avertissement__ :__ Toute référence à _Killer Instinct_ et à tout ce qui s'y rapporte dans cette oeuvre de fiction est la propriété de Rareware.  
Cette fanfiction, _Killer Instinct Origins_, est l'oeuvre de Robotophe. Si cela était possible, elle serait placée sous licence Creative Commons by-sa, ce qui signifie qu'est tacitement autorisée toute diffusion ou réutilisation compatible avec cette licence. ___Vous pouvez donc notamment la distribuer, la copier, la traduire, créer une œuvre dérivée, l'utiliser pour allumer votre barbecue ou même en faire du papier toilette si ça vous chante, à la seule condition de respecter les mêmes obligations que celles posées par la licence CC by-sa 3.0 disponible sur le site Creative Commons._  
Et veuillez bien noter qu'il s'agit d'un contrat moral que propose l'auteur et que cela se limite au travail qu'il a effectué sur cette fanfiction. En effet, la nature même d'une fanfiction limite intrinsèquement les travaux dérivés qui peuvent être faits, par le simple fait qu'elle est basée sur une œuvre protégée par copyright et qu'elle profite simplement d'une tolérance faite à l'égard des fans. Gardez surtout bien cela à l'esprit si vous souhaitez réutiliser cette œuvre de quelque manière que ce soit.  
_Et bien évidemment, même si ce n'est nullement une obligation, l'auteur serait ravi que vous lui signaliez vos travaux basés sur son œuvre.__

_Notes de l'auteur : Cette fanfic, au travers de ses chapitres, développe l'histoire de chacun des personnages du jeu avant le début du tournoi. Elle peut donc être lue par tout le monde, y compris par quelqu'un n'ayant jamais joué à _Killer Instinct_.  
Pour chaque personnage__, j'essa__ie__ de coller au plus près de tout ce que l'on sait __de lui au moment de la publication__. Je ne pense pas avoir commis d'impair, mais si jamais quelque chose m'avait échappé, je présente toutes mes excuses aux fans du personnage concerné. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs me faire part de mon erreur et, s'il est en mes capacités de la réparer, je le ferai. :-__)_

* * *

**KILLER INSTINCT ORIGINS**  
**T.J. Combo**

Un ciel de plomb, menaçant, recouvrait la ville comme une chape et semblait n'être qu'à quelques mètres au-dessus des gratte-ciels. Le fond de l'air était froid, même pour la saison, et un vent puissant achevait de glacer jusqu'aux os les rares passants. Parmi eux, un homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, bâti comme une armoire, marchait d'un air déterminé, la tête dissimulée par la capuche de son sweat-shirt gris délavé, une main dans la poche ventrale et l'autre sur son épaule, tenant un sac de sport par la ficelle. Ses vêtements vibraient au rythme des rafales, alors que lui ne frémissait même pas, insensible aux éléments déchaînés. Le froid lui-même le laissait indifférent, bien que ses jambes ne soient protégées que par un short noir. Soudain, comme poussé par une rafale plus forte que les autres, il bifurqua dans une ruelle, bousculant quelqu'un au passage. Il fit encore quelques pas, ne prêtant nullement attention aux protestations derrière lui, puis pénétra dans un bâtiment à l'allure insalubre – à l'image de tout le quartier.

Dès la porte franchie, T.J. Combo retira sa capuche et prit une grande inspiration. Il aimait l'odeur de ce club de boxe : une odeur de sueur mêlée à celle, plus subtile, du cuir craquelé des gants usés. En habitué qu'il était, l'imposant Afro-Américain se dirigea directement vers les vestiaires. Là, il ouvrit son casier, y fourra son sac et son sweat, enfila ses gants et revint dans la salle. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : envoyer quelques-uns de ses fameux crochets à un sac de sable. Il alla rapidement dans son coin préféré et, alors qu'il distribuait ses premiers coups, deux nouveaux membres du club le reconnurent et se mirent à parler de lui à haute voix…  
– Eh, t'as vu ça, Matt ? C'est Combo !  
– Attends ! Tu parles de « Combo le Tricheur », c'est ça ?  
– Exactement ! Celui qui peut pas gagner un combat par ses propres moyens !  
T.J. arrêta de frapper, prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, puis s'approcha d'eux jusqu'à les envelopper dans l'ombre de son imposante carrure.  
– Les gars, leur dit-il de sa voix grave et profonde, tremblant légèrement de sa rage contenue, si vous avez un problème, on peut le régler sur le ring…  
Il leur jeta alors son regard le plus glacial avant d'ajouter :  
– Ou mieux : on peut faire ça dehors.  
Le dénommé Matt jeta un oeil à son compagnon et s'empressa de répondre :  
– Non mec, aucun problème ! On allait justement reprendre notre entraînement, pas vrai ?  
– Oui, oui ! renchérit l'autre.  
T.J. les fixa encore un court moment, puis s'en retourna cogner dans son sac de sable. Il détestait ces jeunes cons qui croyaient tout savoir. Pourtant, à une époque, il avait été l'un d'eux. Un p'tit jeune qui pensait pouvoir tout régler avec sa grande gueule et ses poings. Il avait commencé la boxe à l'adolescence et avait immédiatement adoré ça. Il passait alors tout le temps qu'il pouvait dans la salle près de chez ses parents, la même salle qu'il était venu retrouver aujourd'hui. Après seulement quelques mois, il avait été repéré par un « chasseur de têtes » du milieu qui, le trouvant prometteur, devint son manager. Il commença alors ses premiers combats officiels et connut ses premières victoires entouré de spectateurs (bien qu'il s'agissât plutôt de parieurs dans des combats tout juste légaux). Et ça aussi, il adora immédiatement ! Le frisson de la victoire, la douce cacophonie des applaudissements et des cris des spectateurs déchaînés, le plaisir simple et brutal d'être maître d'un pugilat, de balader l'adversaire comme un chat joue avec une souris avant de la dévorer… C'est tout cela que Combo ressentit, et bien plus encore !  
Ses premières victoires furent comme les premières prises d'une drogue dure… Le nirvana au bout de ses poings. Dès qu'il le put, il passa pro, continuant d'enchaîner victoires sur victoires, toujours plus motivé à retrouver ce bonheur primaire que lui procurait chaque nouveau nez cassé, chaque nouvelle arcade explosée, chaque nouvelle mâchoire brisée… Plus le combat était violent, plus le plaisir qu'il ressentait était puissant. À force d'entraînements intensifs, il passa rapidement dans la catégorie poids lourd puis, à rester invaincu, ses adversaires devinrent de plus en plus forts. Qu'importe ! Les victoires n'en étaient que plus éclatantes.

Deux années passèrent ainsi et T.J. commençait à se faire un nom, gravissant lentement les échelons. Jusqu'au jour où, lors d'un combat, son adversaire lui déroba sa victoire, lui faisant découvrir le goût amer de la défaite. Pour Combo, tout bascula autour de lui… Ce jour fut la plus grande humiliation qu'il connut : si la victoire lui avait échappé, ce ne pouvait pas être parce que « le Tigre », son adversaire, était plus fort que lui, non, mais bien parce que lui, T.J. Combo, avait été faible, il ne pouvait en être autrement ! Par cette défaite, il perdait plus qu'un combat, il perdait aussi son droit à être boxeur, il ne le méritait plus !  
Ainsi, du jour au lendemain, le jeune boxeur prometteur cessa complètement son sport favori, son métier. Il se jura que jamais plus il ne remonterait sur un ring à moins d'en regagner le droit en devenant le plus fort. Il se mit à errer dans les rues à longueur de journée, répondant à toute provocation avec ses poings, ouvrant parfois lui-même les hostilités. Il parvint même à se coller à dos un gang de rue mais, contre attente, il lui survécut. Au fil des mois, Combo gagnait encore en force, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas : il ne voyait pas de changement et continuait à se considérer comme un faible, guère plus qu'un insecte, dont la vie n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux.  
Un soir, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à défier le videur d'une boîte de nuit à la mode, un petit homme chauve l'interpella. N'étant plus habitué à ce qu'on s'adresse à lui sans l'inonder d'injures, T.J. consentit à remettre son échauffourée à plus tard.  
– Tu es bien T.J. Combo, le boxeur ? lui demanda-t-il.  
– Ex-boxeur…  
Le personnage était pour le moins agité : son regard ne se fixait jamais nulle part, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'occuper ses mains, les frottant entre elles le plus souvent. De plus, il semblait danser constamment d'un pied sur l'autre… Tous ces tics agaçaient Combo et il était de moins en moins disposé à s'intéresser à lui, sa curiosité initiale fondant comme neige au soleil.  
– Ah ! Alors mon offre ne t'intéressera sans doute pas…  
– Dis toujours, lui répondit T.J.  
– Eh bien, que penserais-tu de devenir bien plus fort que tu ne l'as jamais rêvé ?  
Là, l'Afro-Américain oublia instantanément tous les tics nerveux de son vis-à-vis et exprima son vif intérêt, demandant des détails.  
– En fait… Il s'agirait d'implants pour augmenter la puissance dégagée par les muscles de tes bras. Des implants expérimentaux et virtuellement indétectables.  
Combo n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre davantage et accepta sur-le-champ. Mais l'inconnu ajouta :  
– Je dois quand même te signaler que si l'opération est un échec, il est fort probable que tu ne pourras même plus soulever une cuillère à café.  
Combo n'hésita même pas avant de répondre :  
– Ça me va !  
Car, après tout, s'il ne pouvait être le plus fort, sa vie n'avait aucun sens ! T.J. signa le soir même un contrat stipulant qu'il connaissait les risques de l'opération et, surtout, qu'il s'engageait sur l'honneur à n'en parler à personne et à ne jamais révéler qui la lui avait faite, sous peine de poursuites. Comme il avait un droit de rétractation de vingt-quatre heures, il dut attendre le lendemain soir pour subir l'opération. Après quoi, il lui fallut deux mois pour récupérer pleinement l'usage de ses bras et pour apprendre à contrôler sa nouvelle force. D'après le docteur – toujours aussi nerveux –, il était maintenant capable de soulever une tonne à bout de bras ou de stopper un rhinocéros en pleine charge.

Une fois prêt, le docteur fit une proposition à laquelle Combo ne s'attendait pas : remettre le pied dans le monde de la boxe en affrontant celui qui l'avait défait un an auparavant. Évidemment, une telle offre ne se refusait pas et c'est par la grande porte que Combo fit son retour. En effet, depuis leur combat, le Tigre avait enchaîné les victoires et était maintenant bien classé parmi les pros. La facilité avec laquelle Combo obtint la victoire l'étonna et, même, le frustra. Il ne ressentit pas l'ivresse d'autrefois, mais pensa que ça reviendrait rapidement…  
Après plusieurs victoires du même acabit, T.J. eut la chance d'affronter le champion. Il gagna le titre au cours d'un combat mémorable, qu'il veilla bien à faire durer pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur sa force surhumaine. Il découvrit alors quelle était la vie que menait un champion : gloire, fortune, femmes, _et caetera_. À défaut de retrouver l'intense plaisir au cours des combats – après tout, il était le plus fort et c'est bien là tout ce qui importait –, il se surprit à prendre goût à la célébrité et à cette vie luxueuse qui l'accompagnait.

Seulement, cinq années plus tard, les implants cybernétiques s'étaient répandus et, au cours d'un contrôle, ceux de Combo furent découverts. Ce jour-là, il perdit tout : la notoriété, la fortune, les loisirs, l'estime des gens et tout le reste. Certains le surnommèrent « Combo le Tricheur », d'autres furent moins cléments. Il retourna vivre dans le quartier malfamé de son enfance où, même là, personne ne lui tendit la main. Il avait vécu le rêve américain pendant cinq ans et, aujourd'hui, il était ruiné. Il ne lui restait plus que ses bras cybernétiquement améliorés, tout à la fois sa fierté et sa honte. Il en voulait à la Terre entière pour lui avoir retiré sa vie et il supportait de moins en moins les remarques ou les insultes dont il faisait l'objet à chaque coin de rue. Comme celles auxquelles il venait de répondre et qui avaient encore rappelé à lui tous ces souvenirs… Souvenirs de sa gloire passée, des galas auxquels il était convié, des shows télévisés auxquels il participait… Souvenirs de sa fortune perdue, de la luxueuse villa qui lui avait appartenu, des sublimes voitures de sport qu'il avait pu s'offrir… Et il avait tout perdu en une seconde, quand il avait accepté l'arrangement consistant à tout abandonner afin de ne pas être poursuivi en justice, sans quoi son nom aurait été traîné dans la boue pendant toutes les années durant lesquelles les procès auraient traîné… Il avait dû choisir le moindre mal, celui consistant à se faire oublier, autant que possible… Mais sa vie était devenu un enfer ! Jadis adulé, presque déifié grâce aux médias, il était à présent un pestiféré que personne ne voulait approcher et qui devait subir sans mot dire les railleries et les insultes de ses anciens admirateurs.

À cette pensée, toute la fureur contenue de Combo remonta soudain à la surface et, aveuglé par sa rage, il frappa de toutes ses forces dans le sac de sable devant lui. Les chaînes qui le maintenaient se brisèrent et il parcourut plusieurs mètres avant de traverser le mur d'en face et de finir sa course dans le vestiaire. T.J. resta un instant interdit, n'osant plus bouger, ne sachant que faire. Les deux nouveaux qui s'étaient moqué de lui auparavant se firent tout petits. Le gérant du club, le seul qui avait fait montre d'un peu de compassion envers lui, vint le voir. Il avait l'air furieux mais Combo sentit qu'il était davantage désolé pour lui que réellement en colère. Ce qui se confirma à son discours qu'il chuchota presque pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende.  
– Combo, mon garçon… C'est pas la première fois que tu casses du matériel et j'ai fermé les yeux jusqu'à maintenant… Mais là, t'aurais pu tuer quelqu'un, tu comprends que je ne peux plus t'accepter dans mon club et que je vais devoir exiger un dédommagement.  
T.J. hocha la tête, se rendit au vestiaire où il récupéra ses affaires dans son casier éventré, au milieu des gravats, et sortit sans dire un mot. Dehors, il pleuvait averse et, après deux pas, Combo s'arrêta, profitant que ses larmes se perdaient dans le déluge. Il était vraiment seul à présent, il n'avait plus rien ni personne. Même plus une salle de boxe où passer ses journées… Sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Il leva le visage au ciel et laissa les gouttes froides glisser sur sa peau, ses idées s'éclaircissant peu à peu. Il avait une dette envers le gérant : lui qui lui avait tendu la main n'avait rien reçu en retour sinon des ennuis. Il se devait au moins de payer les réparations. Il devait bien pouvoir trouver un boulot où sa force serait appréciée…

Il en était là de ses pensées quand un homme en costume noir, abrité sous un parapluie, s'arrêta devant lui. S'il venait pour se moquer de lui, T.J. n'était pas certain de parvenir à se maîtriser cette fois !  
– M. Combo ?  
Le boxeur cligna des yeux, surpris d'entendre son nom précédé par « monsieur », et mit un instant avant de répondre.  
– Ouais.  
– Je viens vous inviter à participer à un tournoi où se trouveront les meilleurs combattants au monde, sans distinction de catégorie. Votre force a retenu l'attention des organisateurs.  
– Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?  
– Si vous en sortez victorieux, vous pourrez choisir votre récompense : de l'argent, d'autres implants ou même votre réhabilitation… Ce que vous voulez !  
– C'est une blague, c'est ça ?  
– C'est vous qui voyez. Sachez également qu'il est retransmis sur toutes les plus grandes chaînes et suivi chaque année par des millions de téléspectateurs. Tenez, je vous donne votre invitation pour le tournoi… Si vous êtes intéressé, venez à l'adresse indiquée dans les prochaines quarante-huit heures.  
Sur ces paroles, il partit et disparut à l'angle de la ruelle. T.J. regarda le carton d'invitation où le nom du tournoi était inscrit en surimpression de ses initiales : « Killer Instinct ». Il remarqua alors une petite ligne en bas : « Organisé par Ultratech ». Quoi que soit cet _Ultratech_, s'il pouvait réellement tenir la promesse que l'on venait de lui faire, il était prêt à tenter le coup. Il décida de se rendre sans attendre au lieu du rendez-vous, non pas pour redevenir boxeur professionnel – cela était finalement devenu secondaire –, mais simplement par amour de l'argent et de tout ce qu'il peut apporter.

* * *

_Chapitre__ originellement __écrit le 15 avril 2011__.  
J__'ai depuis lors découvert l'existence d'une version plus complète de l'histoire des personnages et, malheureusement, celle concernant Combo comporte quelques différences majeures avec celle proposée ici. Après avoir vainement essayé de concilier les deux, je me suis résolu à publier ce chapitre _grosso modo_ tel que je l'avais écrit à l'origine. Peut-être un de ces jours tenterai-je de le réécrire en respectant au plus près la version officielle mais probablement pas avant d'avoir fait tous les autres chapitres, d'autant plus que, je dois bien l'admettre, Combo est un des personnages de KI que j'accroche le moins__…__ ^^"  
Mis à part cela,__ n__'hésitez pas à me __laisser__ vos commentaires/critiques, __je suis toujours preneur ! :-__)_

_L__e chapitre 2 ne devrait pas être trop long à arriver : il est déjà terminé et nécessite « seulement » un travail assez conséquent de relecture et de réécriture de certains passages. __En fait, ça va surtout dépendre du temps que je peux lui consacrer dans le proche avenir…_


End file.
